What did you say?
by curiousscientistkae
Summary: After she suddenly wakes up from surgery, Blake has to deal with a drugged up Yang. As she cares for her parnter, in her 'not being fully aware' state of mind, Yang let's a secret slip.
She is drunk. Not your usual 'got hammered at the bar and is wasted' drunk. She is not even the drunk 'high on life' type. Well…part of that is true. Yang is 'drunk' because of all the drugs that have been pumped into her and having just woken up from anesthesia. Blake did not think Yang would wake up almost right after surgery. She was hoping that Yang would sleep through the night. By far she did _not_ expect Yang to be out of it. Blake does find her partner's state amusing but also annoying.

Yang is poking at the IV tube that sticks out of her arm. Blake grabs the blonde brawler's wrist and gently moves it away from the drip. "Stop." Blake sternly but softly says. "Leave that alone. It's not good to play around with it."

"Why?"

"You need it at the moment. It will be out soon, I promise. The doctors will take it out soon. Just…stop. Please."

"Fine…Why the hell am I in this bed?"

"Because you need to rest. And also because it's two in the morning. You should be sleeping."

"No."

"Yang. Please don't fight me. You need to rest so you can get better."

"I don't have to listen to you. You're not my mother."

 _I'm about to send you to her._ Blake thinks to herself. The faunus places her head on her fist, annoyed that her partner is now like a two year old. Blake reminds herself to be easy on Yang since she is higer than a kite at the moment.

Digging through her pockets, Blake searches for something Yang can keep busy with. There is not much. Some lint, a random piece of string, and even a bent paperclip. Nothing that can be of use. What else can she use to…

"YANG NO!" Blake shouts. The faunus seizes Yang's left hand just as her fingers brush the bandages on the right side. Blake holds her partner's hand high above her head. Shock is on Yang's face from hearing Blake raise her voice. She blinks before attempting to free her hand. Blake does not loosen her grip.

"Let go Blake." Yang whines more out of annoyance than out of pain.

"Only if you promise me _not_ to touch that area of your body."

"What's under it?"

"Stiches. Stiches that if you touch or irritate will hurt and they might open up again. You do not want that. Please keep your hands away from it. Give me one minute to find something for you to do if you are going to stay away. Please keep your hands on your side, okay?"

Yang pouts. Blake gives her a glare. " _Yang."_

"Fine, fine."

"Sit on them."

Yang complies. She sets her hands under herself and starts to rock back and forth as she waits for Blake to give her something.

 _God she really is like a two year old right now._ Blake sighs. She grabs the bag Yang has brought with her, knowing that she would be spending at least one night at the hospital, and digs through it. Pushing around the clothes Yang has stuffed inside, the faunus finds a small pad with a few lined sheets left, many of them having been torn off, and some pencils. Blake takes them out and hands them to Yang. "Draw or something. Just keep your hands away from your body."

After Yang happily takes her new form of entertainment Blake takes a seat back on the chair that is by Yang's bed. Today has been a _long_ day. Yang woke up with stomach pains and being Yang didn't think much of it. She just brushed it off as her period about to come. This changed, however, when during a break Yang started to complain that the pain was now at her right side and was ten times worse than before, gained a fever, was dizzy, and felt like she was going to vomit and was close to it at one point.

Appendicitis. After doing a rebound test on Yang, checking to see if putting pressure on Yang's lower right side and releasing it would cause the pain to worsen—it did, there was no doubt in the either of their minds that Yang needed medical care.

The fun doesn't end there. Blake rubs her arm as she remembers what occurred when they got to the hospital. She still is surprised that of all the things Yang, the fiery blonde brawler who has never once showed an ounce of fear unless someone she cares for was in danger, could be frighten of is needles. And boy does she have a vice like grip when she is scared. Blake wishes that Ruby or Weiss were here to help out but Ruby is at some workshop for leaders and Weiss left early in the morning for something that she has to attend to during the weekend for her family's company. It's just Blake and Yang.

"Look! It's a cute pony!" Yang exclaims, showing Blake her drawing. Blake holds back a snort. Yang isn't the world's best drawer but can draw a little bit. But on the paper is just a crude stick figure of a horse with some lines coming out the top and bottom for a mane and tail. Yang even gave it a little bow and Blake is surprised it is a horse Yang has drawn, not something else. "You like?"

"Yes Yang I do."

Yang beams with joy and starts to doodle again. Then she stops and looks back at Blake. "Can I have some water? My throat is really dry."

"Sure. Try not to do anything stupid please."

Yang only grins, which makes Blake worried but she will only be in the bathroom. Hopefully Yang will keep calm. The faunus grabs a paper cup and fills it with cold water before heading back into Yang's hospital room. She is happy to see Yang drawing still, tongue sticking out with focus. Blake has always found that little quirk of Yang's to be cute.

Blake walks over and tries to get a peek at what Yang is drawing. Before she can, Yang slams the pad against her chest. "No lookie. It's gonna be a surprise." Yang states, giving Blake a look.

"I won't look again. Promise. Here. Drink." Blake gives Yang the cup. Her partner quickly downs the water like she hasn't had any in years. Blake takes the cup back.

"Ahh that tasted great Blakey-Belle. Now back to my picture." Yang absentmindedly says as she doodles once more.

"You're wel—What the heck did you just say?"

"Back to my picture?"

"Before that."

"That tasted great."

Blake hits the heel of her hand to her head. " _After that._ "

"Blakey-Belle?"

"Yes! Yes that. Did you just call me that?"

"I did…Why? Do you not like it?" Yang gives Blake a worried looked, feeling that she offended Blake.

"I…no. It's fine Yang. I just…you've _never_ have called me that before. At most you called me 'Blakey' to annoy me but never 'Blakey-Belle'."

"Well…it is true. You are beautiful and Blake-Belle sounded weird."

Blake feels her face become warm. Much of her life she was told the opposite of what Yang has just said. Even if Yang mind is not fully aware, Blake can hear the genuine tone in Yang's voice. Either she is super good at lying or Yang fully believes in it. "You…You really think that of me?"

"Of course I do Blake! You are the most beautiful person I ever saw in my life. Even when you have that pissed off look on your face when I do something stupid, it has its own cute little charm. I love everything about you. From your cute little button nose, to the way you can easily take down your enemies with ease and be always so calm about it, and even your pretty cat ears. I love you Blake."

Blake is happy that it is not so bright in the room. Her face is now hot and she hides her blush in her scarf, hoping Yang does not notice. Yang just talking about her ears cause the faunus to instinctively place her hand on her covered appendages. Yang reaches up and softly guides Blake's arm back down to her side.

"Don't."

"But—"

"I know Blake but you shouldn't let anyone else tell you something that you're not. You are perfect just the way you are; every last bit of you is wonderful. I know I am only one person but faunus or not, I love you Blake and who you are and who you want to be with every last bit of my heart. You are amazing just the way you are. Never forget that Blakey-Belle."

"Thanks Yang."

"No problem." Yang grins. She yawns and lies back down on her bed, eyes shut. "Don't tell Blake though. I never had the courage to tell her that. I don't know if she loves me back."

"Uh…" Blake says. Is Yang really that out of it that she literally just forgot she was talking to Blake not even ten seconds ago? Blake amuses her. "I won't. You going to sleep now?"

Yang only mumbles a response. Blake takes it as a 'yes'. She pulls the covers up to Yang's shoulders and takes the pad away, still not looking at what Yang has drawn.

Blake watches her sleeping partner. She had no idea that Yang felt this way about her. Though Yang staring off into space in her direction a lot in school now all makes sense. How Blake didn't think that she was on Yang's mind, she doesn't know.

Truth be told, Blake does love her back. She has for a little while now. But just like with what Yang stated, she never said anything in fear Yang didn't love her back and in fear of getting hurt. Her last relationship was not the best and ended very badly. But she knows Yang. She is the kindest and warmest person Blake has ever meant. It's part of the reason why she has fallen for her. She knows Yang would never intentionally harm her.

Taking a seat back on her chair, Blake debates if she should tell Yang in the morning what has happened. She has no clue if Yang will recall anything that has taken place this night. Probably not. Whatever the case it will have to wait until Yang and the sun wake up. Sleep quickly finds the faunus.

When morning comes, Yang wakes up in a fog. Everything is a blur. She has the faint recollection that she has been brought to the hospital for something. What? She doesn't remember. She looks around the room to see if there is anything or anyone who can give her some idea of what is going on. No one is there. She could have sworn someone was with her.

Sitting up Yang remembers why she is here. A cry of pain escapes her lips when a sharp, aching pain spreads across her lower right side. _That's right. I got my appendix removed._ She thinks to herself, clutching her hurting side.

"Yang? Are you okay?" A voice says. Yang looks towards the direction of the voice and sees Blake's head sticking out from the bathroom door. Yang nods.

"I'm fine Blake. I just sat up to fast."

"Be careful. How are you feeling?" Blake exits the bathroom and walks up to Yang.

"Besides being in pain? Okay. Everything is a giant blur. The last thing I really remember is you doing that rebound test on me and saying I needed to go to the hospital." Yang looks up at her partner. "Thanks for— What the heck? Are you not wearing your bow?"

"Oh! Um…Yeah. With the door closed and the doctor and nurse not going to come in for a bit, knowing I'm here to watch you, I thought I would give them a break. If I wear the bow for a long time, they start to hurt."

"I…" Yang shakes her head to clear it. "You look nice."

"Thanks. So that is the last thing you remember?"

"Mh-hm. Everything else is a big blur. I can't tell if what I am remembering is real or a dream. Why? Did I do something stupid?"

"You woke up at two in the morning acting like a toddler. You both where poking at your IV and your stiches. I had to stop you twice and give you a pencil and pad from your bag so your hands were busy. You drew a 'cute pony' and something else you refused to show me but didn't finish it before passing out."

Yang tries to pull out that memory out from her mind. As if he is looking into murky water, she can barely make out the memory of drawing something. Something…Yang sits up more. "Where is the pad? Did you look at the last drawing?" Yang quickly asks.

"No I didn't. Here, I put it by the nightstand. Whatever else you drew I don't know."

Yang grabs the pad from her partner. Looking at it, Yang turns red and buries her face in her hands. "I really did draw it."

"What? If you don't mind showing me? Is it that bad?"

Yang shakes her head. Slowly she turns the pad around. Besides the cute pony is another set of stick figures, this time of people with a heart above them. Nothing seems off at first. That is, until she takes a closer look. One stick figure has a cowlick on its head while the other has a bow on its. Now it is Blake's turn to become red.

Both girls sit in embarrassment, not knowing what to say. Both of them are stunned. Finally Yang clears her throat and speaks, looking away from Blake. "Um…Remember how I said I cannot really tell what is real and what is a dream from yesterday? What…Did I say anything last night? And be honest."

"You kind of told me you loved me and called me 'Blakey-Belle'. You also went on a small rant on…on how you find me beautiful."

"So that wasn't a dream. God, I can't believe it took me getting high on whatever they gave me to finally say that all."

"So you really did mean it."

"Yes Blake. Everything that I said, or that I can at least recall at the moment, is one-hundred percent true. You are the most gorgeous person I have ever meant and I love you more than anything in the world. So, what do you think about all that?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I do."

Yang fears that Blake is going to reject her. Blake doesn't answer right away, which only worsens her fear but it all disappears when she feels Blake's lips on hers. A warm feeling spreads across Yang's body. She always wondered how a kiss from Blake would feel, and it feels amazing. Like sparks dancing around in her mouth, she doesn't want Blake to move away. She just wants to stay in this moment forever, in her first kiss. But Blake pulls away and leaves Yang wide eyed. Yang brings her fingers to her lips, the feeling of Blake's kiss still on it.

"Does that answer your question?" Blake says.

"Yes…Yes it does…Can I have another?"

Blake rolls her eyes and bends down for a kiss. As she leans closer, Yang suddenly wraps her arms around Blake's neck, and pulls her as close as possible into another kiss. Blake is taken about for a moment but happily accepts the kiss form Yang.

"God you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Yang smiles, breaking the kiss.

"Oh I think I have some sort of idea." Blake grins. All of a sudden Blake flinches and clutches the side of her head, hissing through her teeth.

"Are you okay Blake?"

"Yeah I'm fine. My ears just stung for a moment. They do that a lot when I take off the bow." Blake begins rubbing her ears.

"Mind if I help? I might be able to reach better."

Blake nods. Yang reaches up and gently begins rubbing her partner's ears. Blake lets out a soft purr as Yang brings relief to her sore ears. She flinches twice when Yang hits a tight knot—which Yang mutters an apology when that happens—but sighs happily when they are removed.

"Better?" Yang asks as she lets go.

"Yeah. You want to help me put it back on? Maybe you can make it less tight and after that I'll get the doctor so you she can check you over and get you some good. Even if it's crappy you need something in your stomach."

Yang agrees. Listening to Blake on how to make a passable bow, taking a few attempts to get it right, Yang ties the ribbon over Blake's ears. "There we go Blakey-Belle. Does that feel good?"

"It does."

"You still look very cute without it ya know. I'm not forcing you but you should at least try wearing it less in the dorm room, especially if it hurts your ears."

"Maybe one day Yang, but not now. I'm going to get the doctor and nurse now, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"No promises."


End file.
